The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II
|-| Japanese = |japan = 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 II |romaji = Eiyuu Densetsu: Sen no Kiseki II |developer = Nihon Falcom Corporation |publisher = Nihon Falcom Corporation XSEED Games |release = September 25, 2014 (JP, CN, KR) September 6, 2016 (NA) November 11, 2016 (EU) |genre = Story RPG |modes = Single-player |ratings = Pending |platforms = Sony Playstation 3, Playstation Vita|previous = |next = The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III|external link = Official Page(Japanese) Official Site (English)}} is a direct sequel of The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel and continues the story right after the game's ending. Cold Steel II marks the 10th Anniversary of the Kiseki series and was released on September 25, 2014 in Japan. The North American release is set for September 6, 2016, and the European release is scheduled for Novermber 11, 2016. Synopsis Rean Schwarzer awakens one month after the events of Cold Steel alone near the Eisengard Mountains. Determined to save both his friends and his country from war, he quickly sets off on a quest in order to reunite with the rest of Thors Military Academy. Rean must also find his fellow classmates of Class VII, of whom he was forced to leave behind following the events of Cold Steel. The game's setting expands significantly to include more locations within the Erebonian Empire, with the player revisiting many areas seen in the previous game. The player will have access to more varied methods of travel across the Empire, including the use of motorcycles and horses. The player will also have command of the Courageous, which functions as the player's primary base of operations. 'Characters' Main Party Members (Class VII) *'Rean Schwarzer:' The main protagonist, and Awakener of Valimar, the Ashen Knight. *'Alisa Reinford: '''Heiress to the Reinford Group. *'Elliot Craig:' Son of Imperial Lieutenant General in the Imperial Army, Olaf Craig. *'Laura S Arseid:' Daughter of the "Radiant Blademaster," Victor S Arseid. *'Emma Millstein:' Class VII's President and a top ranking student at the Academy. *'Gaius Worzel:' An exchange student from the Nord Highlands. *'Machias Regnitz:' Class VII's Vice President. Son of the Imperial Governor. *[[Fie Claussell|'Fie Claussell']]':' A former jeager of the Zephyr Brigade. *'Jusis Albarea:' Second son of the Albarea Dukedom. *'Millium Orion:' A member of the Iron Bloods. The youngest member of Class VII. *'Sarah Valestine:' Class VII's instructor and former Bracer. Sub Party Members *Elise Schwarzer *Tovar Randonneur *Sharon Kruger *Claire Rieveldt *Angelica Rogner *Towa Herschel *Alfin Reise Arnor *Georges Nome *Olivert Reise Arnor *Victor S Arseid *Lechter Arundel Antagonists 'Noble Faction *Duke Cayenne:' Head of the Noble Faction, and top of the Four Great Nobles. *'Rufus Albarea:' Jusis's older brother, one of Thors Military Academy's board directors, and now commander-in-chief of the Noble Faction. *'Altina Orion:' a mysterious girl whose name, and floating mech-doll, closely resembles Millium. 'Zephyr Brigade' *'Xeno:' Cayenne's bodyguard and former traps professional. *'Leonidas:' Cayenne's bodyguard and former muscleman. 'Ouroboros' *'Vita Clotilde:' Otherwise known as "Misty", from Cold Steel. Her true identity is being the Second Anguis. *'Bleublanc:' The mysterious 'Phantom Thief B, and Enforcer No. X. *MacBurn:' Enforcer No. I, and the strongest pyrokinetic of the Enforcer Legion. *'Duvalie:' Captain of the Ironsides, Arianrhod's subordinates. Her swordsmanship and agility is said to be on par with Leonhardt. 'Liberation Front of Empire' *'Crow Armbrust:' Former Thors Military Academy student and friend of Rean. He was revealed to be C, the leader of the Imperial Liberation Front. Like Rean, he is revealed to be an Awakener of Ordine, the Azure Knight. *'Vulcan:' A former Jeager. *'Scarlet:' A former Septian Church squire. Returning Characters Additionally, there is an extra chapter which involves the events in Crossbell after the ending of ''Ao no Kiseki. *'Lloyd Bannings:' The protagonist of Zero/Ao no Kiseki. *'Rixia Mao:' an actress from Arc-en-ciel, and Heiyue Trade Company's former assassin. Development The Chinese and Korean versions were released simultaneously with the Japanese version. Achievements *Playstation Award 2014, User's Choice - Winning Award *Japan Game Awards 2014 - 1st Place *Best of E3 2016 Awards - 3 nominations Videos OP= |-| JP PV= |-| TGS Special Trailer= |-| E3 Trailer= |-| U.S Gameplay= |-| References Category:Games Category:Kiseki Games